The present invention relates to a pressure sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pressure sensor for detecting pressure in a combustion chamber in an internal combustion engine, more particularly in a motor vehicle, in which there is a sensor with a piezoelectrically acting work material, an electrically conducting contact disc, a plunger, an abutment, a diaphragm closing a housing and contacting the plunger and an electrical evaluating circuit in the housing. In such a pressure sensor, which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,438, the electronic components are arranged on a ceramic plate which is fastened after the abutment in the housing in the longitudinal direction of the pressure sensor. The piezoelectric elements are located on the other side of the abutment. The piezoelectric elements and the electronic components must accordingly be connected with one another in an expensive manner by means of insulated filaments. The overall size of the pressure sensor is accordingly additionally lengthened.